criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gold Standard
The Gold Standard is the forty-eighth case in Starlight Shores and the first one situated in the Starlight Estate district. Plot Following Dayiu's escape when confronted over the murder of Andrew's wife, biologist Dana Ramone, Linda was appointed as the Chief following Andrew's departure. At the start of the case, Isaac suggests doing a search of the city for any suspicious events relating to Dayiu and the Orient Walkers. When they arrived at the boardwalk however, they found the body of Hollywood actress Jessica Stone with her body tied up and gold paint dripping from her mouth. Autopsy confirmed that Jessica was tied up with fishing line and was killed when gold paint was poured into her mouth. Jessica was discovered to be staying at Ronald Hudgekins mansion along with heiress Amelia Darien. Painter Francis Belegazov was also confronted when a portrait he had painted of the victim was found ripped apart. Francis told the player and Isaac that she had torn it up in anger as she didn't think it was good enough. While the pair were reviewing what they had learnt so far, Alice Crane came in saying she knew why the victim was in the city. Alice explained that Jessica had come to the city as a wax museum, containing a figure modelled off her, was opening. Upon arrival at the wax museum, Isaac and the player found the wax figure of the victim with a threat written in gold paint. Naomi, after analysing the paint sample, confirmed the killer used mouth freshener. The pair also interrogated Hollywood actor Austin Murphy and surfer Francine Halsey. Francis was revealed to have been demanding Jessica to allow him to paint a naked picture of her and wouldn't stop demanding that even though Jessica refused. Jessica had also made allegations against Ronald that he forced himself on women in the past and caught Francine breaking into the mansion where she was staying. Amelia and the victim were also revealed to have been lifelong friends with Amelia requesting that Jessica connect her to managers in order to get her acting roles, when Jessica confessed it didn't work, Amelia was furious and blamed the victim. Austin and Jessica were also revealed to have slept with each other due to a paparazzi camera being found. Austin was then arrested for the murder. Austin confessed and explained that Jessica was getting too clingy. He told the player and Isaac that after he and Jessica slept together, she started telling people they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Austin further explained that he couldn't be tied down to just one woman and started planning to murder her and be free of her. One night, Jessica told him about the Francis, the creepy painter. Austin then hatched a plan to frame Francis for the murder. Detailing the facts of the murder, Austin told the player that he tied Jessica up and poured the paint down her throat, laughing while he did it. Once she was dead, he dumped her body on the boardwalk where Francis usually was and left. A shocked Alexander Donovan was enraged at the victim and sentenced him to life imprisonment with mandatory counselling sessions for his lack of remorse and premeditated murder. After the trial, Isaac was relieved to have caught such a madman before being interrupted once more by Alice who told them while she was looking through the dark web for fun, she intercepted messages between two Orient Walkers members. Alice confessed that she had detected messages talking about a meeting on the boardwalk. Upon investigating the boardwalk, they found a tablet smashed to pieces. Luckily, the player was able to fix the tablet and send it to Alice who confirmed that the tablet's data had been cleaned before it was discovered but was able to recover where the messages on the tablet, discussing an attack on the city, were sent from. Alice explained that the messages on the tablet were sent from the mansion where the victim had been staying. The pair then found and unlocked Amelia's phone which revealed she was the one organising an attack. Amelia was arrested for being a member of the Orient Walkers. The team were also called to the wax museum where Francis had been destroying wax figures in anger. Upon confronting him, Francis shouted that he was leaving the city and moving to Paris but had lost his lucky paintbrush and couldn't leave without it. Isaac then told him to calm down and him and the player would look for it. Eventually, the pair found the paintbrush and returned it to a delighted Francis who then left. Linda then asked the team everything they had discovered about the Orient Walkers and to her disappointment, discovered they still had no clue about Dayiu's location. At the end of the case, Alice informed the rest of the team that an explosion had occurred at the five star hotel in town and the team were obligated to assist. Summary Victim *'Jessica Stone' (found dead on the boardwalk, gold paint in her mouth) Murder Weapon *'Gold Paint' Killer *'Austin Murphy' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows fishing. *The suspect gambles. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blue eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect gambles. *The suspect uses mouth freshener. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blue eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows fishing. *The suspect gambles. *The suspect uses mouth freshener. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a paint stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows fishing. *The suspect gambles. *The suspect uses mouth freshener. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blue eyes. *The suspect has a paint stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows fishing. *The suspect gambles. *The suspect uses mouth freshener. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blue eyes. Killer's Profile *The killer knows fishing. *The killer gambles. *The killer uses mouth freshener. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer has a paint stain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Boardwalk. (Clues: Victim's Body, Suitcase, Torn Card) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows fishing) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Postcard) *Examine Postcard. (New Crime Scene: Mansion Gardens) *Investigate Mansion Gardens. (Clues: Fan, Cutlery Box, Ripped Pieces) *Examine Fan. (New Suspect: Amelia Darien) *Ask Amelia about the victim. *Examine Cutlery Box. (New Suspect: Ronald Hudgekins) *Speak to Ronald about the victim staying in his mansion. *Examine Ripped Pieces. (Result: Portrait) *Examine Portrait. (New Suspect: Francis Belegazov) *Confront Franz about destroying the victim's portrait. *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Playing Card) *Analyse Playing Card. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer gambles) *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Wax Museum. (Clues: Faded Movie Poster, Brown Box, Broken Wax Statue) *Examine Faded Movie Poster. (Result: Movie Poster; New Suspect: Austin Murphy) *Speak to Austin about his co-worker's death. (Profile: The suspect gambles and knows fishing) *Examine Brown Box. (Result: Owens Trophy) *Examine Oscars Trophy. (Result: Writing) *Confront Amelia about defacing the victim's trophy. (Profile: The suspect gambles and knows fishing) *Examine Broken Wax Statue. (Result: Victim's Wax Statue) *Examine Victim's Was Statue. (Result: Gold Paint Sample) *Analyse Gold Paint Sample. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses mouth freshener; New Crime Scene: Benches) *Investigate Benches. (Clues: Surfboard, Guitar Case) *Examine Surfboard. (New Suspect: Francine Halsey) *Speak to Francine and ask if she witnessed the murder. (Profile: The suspect knows fishing and uses mouth freshener) *Examine Guitar Case. (Result: Notes of Paper) *Analyse Notes on Paper. (10:00:00) *Confront Francis about his demands. (Profile: The suspect knows fishing, uses mouth freshener and gambles) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Ronald about the victim's allegations. (Profile: The suspect gambles and uses mouth freshener) *Investigate Hedges. (Clues: Broken Device, Googles) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Paparazzi Camera) *Examine Paparazzi Camera. (Result: Photos) *Ask Austin about his romantic relationship with the victim. (Profile: The suspect uses mouth freshener) *Examine Googles. (Result: Name) *Ask Francine why she was at the mansion. *Investigate Wax Figures. (Clues: Trash Can, Fishing Line) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Pain Bucket) *Analyse Paint Bucket. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a paint stain) *Examine Fishing Line. (Result: DNA Sample) *Analyse DNA Sample. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The End is Near (1/7)! (no stars) The End is Near (1/7) *Investigate Boardwalk. (Clue: Machine Pieces) *Examine Machine Pieces. (Result: Tablet) *Analyse Tablet. (08:00:00) *Investigate Mansion Gardens. (Clue: Phone) *Examine Amelia's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyse Unlocked Phone. (08:00:00) *Arrest Amelia for planning an attack. (Reward: Gun Holster) *Confront Francis about destroying the wax museum. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Wax Museum. (Clue: Handbag) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Paintbrush) *Return the paintbrush to Francis. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (no stars) Navigation Category:Starlight Shores Category:Starlight Estate Category:All Fanmade Cases